


In love with an angel

by superbella99



Series: Life with the boys [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conflict, F/M, Falling In Love, Inner Dialogue, Internal Conflict, Screw it - Freeform, The Pizza Man, Unrequited Love, You are in love with an angel, the winchesters hog castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbella99/pseuds/superbella99
Summary: Castiel, the angel, the stupid little oblivious angel. How did he not know? He has been around for millenniums, but understanding feelings, completely impossible, out of the question.You're in love with an angel and he'd better love you back.A short drabble on your love for a certain oblivious angel.





	In love with an angel

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot doesn't really fit in with the rest of this series but I love it so much so I had to include it. I hope you like it!

Castiel, the angel, the stupid little oblivious angel. How did he not know? He has been around for millenniums, but understanding feelings, completely impossible, out of the question.  
You should just accept that this is how angels are. They don't understand humans, even though they say they do. They have the good image, while demons have the bad one. Surely they're the same, Lucifer was an angel. Metatron was just one example, you were sure they were more.  
Castiel, oh chuck, how could he be so oblivious. Do you have to explain everything to him, I l i k e y o u, like the pizza man, just not like that, but like that.  
Oh, how can I like an angel? It sounds wrong. Sam is probably going to whip in here with some ancient lore book that explains that if a human falls in love with an angel that there cursed or something. but it's not like you could hurt any more than you already are.  
There's that word again, I keep pushing it to the back of my brain, love. No, nope that isn't me, I don't get tied down, never. As a hunter, it never ends well. They end up dead or worse. But at least with an angel, I'm the one to die first.  
Ughh! He probably thinks of me like a tiny ant. So insignificant, easily ignorable and easy to smush under a foot. He probably thinks of me as a pest, something annoying and in the way. But then again, he probably doesn't think of me at all.  
He's to busy running around with those stupid Winchesters. He is their servant, fulfilling there requests not saving heaven for god's sake! Even if he remembered me and thought about me he was busy. Busy with his boyfriend and his brother. Squirrel and moose. Sure they were my friends, but all I want is Cas.  
How can I even feel this way, is it even possible, am I crazy. It's not like its bestiality or anything, I won't go to angel jail or anything. Right? Or maybe he will. Oh god no, I don't want to hurt him, I don't want him to be punished for the way I feel.  
So, its decided then. To save him from angel jail or something, I'm not going to tell him. If he wanted to know he'd have already read my mind. Has he read my mind! Oh, that would be the most embarrassing thing ever.  
Calm down, it's fine you just love an angle. Stop saying that. You like an angel. Like, like like. How I sound like a middle schooler with a crush. But this isn't a crush. It's so much more.  
Castiel, the angel that fell for mankind, or something along those lines. Could he fall for you?  
There's only one way to find out. Scrap saving him. Scrap the ant theory. Scrap the curse.  
You're in love with an angel and he'd better love you back.


End file.
